Esto también forma parte del juego
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Las tardes de verano pueden ser muy aburridas y los adolescentes muy curiosos. Pero si decides seguir a un desconocido, debes estar preparado para asumir los riesgos... [Yaoi, lime, humor negro]


**_¡Wuenas a todos!_**

_**Aquí traigo un fic "comprometido" AkuRoku.**_

_**Las aclaraciones están al final, pero antes me gustaría comentar una cosa. Considero que este fic (o la menos esa era mi intanción) es de humor negro. Por eso lo he catalogado con Humor/Angst (lo he visto hacer en otros fics que hay colgados en esta web).**_

**_La historia es + 18, así que haceos una idea del contenido. Si no os gusta, no la leáis._**

**_Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix. Si fueran mios, las cosas sería muuuy distintas._**

_---_

_ESTO TAMBIÉN FORMA PARTE DEL JUEGO _

–Mañana tendremos una reunión de hombres. Mismo lugar, misma hora.

Esas fueron las palabras de Hayner antes de colgar el teléfono, como si la factura fuera tan cara que no pudiera permitirse explicar nada más. Pero es que no había nada más que explicar.

Las "reuniones de hombres", como las llamaba Hayner, eran las tardes en que Olette no venía por dios sabe que razones (compras con su madre, quedada con sus amigas, cotilleos femeninos...). El lugar era el de siempre, y la hora solía ser aquella en la que se despertaran de la siesta.

Cuando los niños se quedan solos hacen guarradas con la basura y concursos de eructos (algunos no tan niños también), reservándose lo peor de sí mismos fuera de la presencia de las damas. Pero las reuniones que tenían ellos comenzaban con un atraco a la "biblioteca" del hermano de Hayner, mayor de edad. La ecuación "chico" más "mayor de edad" daba como resultado "pornografía escondida en algún punto de la habitación". Lástima que estuviera tan bien escondida. Hayner nunca encontraba nada y al final se personaba con catálogos de ropa interior o bañadores. Menos daba una piedra; pero era ciertamente decepcionante.

Por eso esta vez fue Roxas quien llamó.

–¿Diga? –contestó la voz de Hayner.

–No me interesa la moda para el próximo verano –espetó el rubio desde el otro lado del auricular, dando por sentado que la voz lo identificaría.

–No te preocupes, no habrán catálogos de ropa esta vez –resopló el otro.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó sin disimular su desconfianza.

–Ten un poco más de fe en mí, hermano –declaró Hayner solemnemente antes de colgar.

–¡Joder, si era yo el que llamaba tío rata! –reprochó Roxas al pitido del teléfono.

Daba igual lo que dijera Hayner, Roxas no se fiaba ni un pelo de su amigo. No tenían edad para comprarla, la conexión a Internet tenía un programa canguro y en su casa no estaban abonados al canal privado donde emitían pelis para adultos. Si querían conseguir pornografía, tenían que confiar en Hayner. Pero este les traía catálogos de moda que le robaba a su madre. Yendo a la playa podían ver mucho más gracias a las presumidas que hacían _topless._

Roxas abandonó el teléfono y se marchó a su cuarto, apostando mentalmente si el color de moda de la próxima temporada sería el blanco crudo.

---

A la tarde siguiente, Pence era el primero en esperarlos en el lugar de siempre.

-¡Hey! –saludó desde dentro con un golpe de cabeza.

Roxas levantó la mano con pereza y se refugió bajo la sombra del escondite. Afuera hacía un calor sofocante, el verano anunciaba su llegada con unas temperaturas demasiado altas. Roxas dejó el monopatín contra la pared, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al sofá sin ningún cuidado. Después se colocó al lado de Pence, intentando acaparar un poco de brisa que se colaba tímidamente entre las rejas.

–¿Cómo crees que será la reunión de hoy? –preguntó el rubio con los ojos cerrados.

–Cómo todas: Hayner vendrá con la nueva colección de la próxima temporada, sacaremos algún tema de conversación vergonzoso y criticaremos un poco a Olette y sus amigas –resumió Pence como si se tratara de una acta.

–Hm... No sé ni para que seguimos viniendo.

–Pues supongo que porque tenemos fe en que algún día Hayner traiga algo bueno.

Roxas negó con la cabeza, medio amodorrado por el calor. A sus espaldas escuchó unos pasos precipitados que venían de la calle.

–¡Hablando del rey de Roma...! –saludó Pence al ver a su amigo llegar con una sonrisa triunfal y algo escondido bajo la camiseta.

–¡Buenas!¿Me echabais de menos?

–No mucho –respondió el moreno chistoso.

–¡Bah...! –Hayner le dedicó una mala mirada y se sentó en el sofá.

Hizo un par de ademanes para que los demás se acercaran. Pence se dejó caer con un salto a la derecha de Hayner, apoyando una pierna en el brazo del sofá y hundiéndose.

–Hayner, saca el catálogo de debajo de la camiseta. No es algo que necesites esconder de la vista de nadie –murmuró Roxas dejándose caer a su izquierda, apartando la chaqueta por el camino.

–Pero es que esto no es un catálogo –dijo este con misterio.

–¿Intentas hacernos creer que finalmente has conseguido una revista porno? –preguntó Pence medio incorporándose, con la sospecha pintada en su cara.

–No intento haceros creer que la he conseguido –levantó la camiseta para mostrar la mercancía a sus compañeros –. La he conseguido.

–¡Es una broma! –dijeron los otros dos a coro.

Las manos de Roxas y Pence fueron interceptadas en el aire antes de que consiguieran ver la revista.

–¡Alto ahí, hombres de poca fe! –gritó Hayner – ¿No tenéis nada que decirme?

–No creía que fueras capaz de conseguirla –declaró Roxas con sinceridad brutal.

–¡Déjanosla ver! –exigió Pence.

–¡Gracias Hayner, sabíamos que podrías!¡Al final lo has conseguido! –se dijo Hayner a si mismo imitando a sus compañeros.

–¡Sí, sí; pero arreando! –reiteró Pence.

Hayner se acomodó entre sus dos amigos y puso la revista sobre sus rodillas. En la portada había una chica vestida, o mejor dicho disfrazada de colegiala, con una falda tan corta y un jersey tan abierto que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

–_¿Mil novias?_ –leyó Roxas en la portada con cara rara.

–¡Qué importa el título!¡Importan las fotos! –respondió Hayner con la misma cara rara.

Este abrió la revista ceremoniosamente para encontrarse el editorial en primera plana. Eso les cortó un poco el rollo a los tres. En la segunda página ya habían fotos de chicas. Chicas disfrazadas al más puro estilo fetichista, chicas directamente desnudas, chicas usando _juguetes_...

–¿Eso no puede caber ahí, verdad? –preguntó Roxas en nombre de los tres, porque todos habían pensado lo mismo.

–Bueno, aquí parece que sí... pero quizás estamos mirando mal la foto...–Hayner puso la revista del revés –. Pues no, no estamos mirando mal.

–Supongo... supongo que si puede salir un niño, con lo cabezones que son... –la imagen mental regalada por Pence rompió el clímax, pero pareció resolver algunas dudas.

Pasaron más páginas, cada vez deteniéndose más a observar las fotos. En la página 52 apareció en primer hombre en toda la publicación. Era un chico alto y fibrado, con un peinado que le tapaba media cara y expresión de superioridad. En sentimiento de inferioridad que los embargó a los tres durante breves segundos fue mutuo; no pudieron evitar comparase con él.

–Se la habrán retocado por ordenador –declaró Hayner girando la página, intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Pero en la página siguiente les esperaba el mismo hombre de antes con sus impresionantes dotes. Esta vez estaba con una chica teñida de rubio, tal y como se comprobaba en las fotos. El tema degeneraba en las siguientes páginas, tomando el rumbo típico de este tipo de publicaciones.

Roxas miraba las fotos de reojo. Aunque sentía curiosidad, aquello era más de lo que estaba preparado para asimilar. Todo se veía tan sucio y violento, tan anormal... En reportaje acabó y dio comienzo a otro, en el cual se veían a un hombre y una mujer pelirrojos desnudos, sentados uno al lado del otro.

–¡Mira que buena está! –declaró Hayner mirando las curvas de la mujer.

La mente de Roxas, en cambio, pensó que era el hombre el que estaba muy bueno. Fijó la vista en los tatuajes que tenía el pecho, al más puro estilo presidiario; y en los huesos de las clavículas y las costillas, muy marcados. Tenía la cara girada en tal ángulo que no se le podía apreciar muy bien, sólo la mandíbula recta, la sonrisa desafiante y una oreja llena de pendientes. Lo que sí que se apreciaba bien era la entrepierna. Roxas hizo una mueca de dolor al fijare que allí también llevaba piercings.

–¡Eso tiene que doler! –murmuro Roxas en su propio mundo.

–¿El qué? –preguntó Hayner, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de Roxas –¡Dios, que asco...!

–Yo no lo haría nunca –juró Pence en una declaración de principios.

–¿Pero se puede saber que estabas mirando tú? –interrogó Hayner con mirada sospechosa.

–¿Eh?¡Ah!¡Joder, que esta es la página que tengo más cerca...! –se excusó Roxas.

En las páginas siguientes se veían la misma pareja en diferentes situaciones. En una de ellas se podía apreciar bien la cara del hombre. Entonces, algo vino a la mente se Roxas, como un sueño, o un recuerdo olvidado.

–¡Ei, Roxas!¡Si sigues entre nosotros, manifiéstate! –dijo Pence con voz de ultratumba.

–¿Unh? – Roxas salió de su ensimismamiento tras esta pantomima.

–¡Tío,¿qué te pasa?!¡Estás en tu puto mundo! –se quejó Hayner.

–Mn... es que... acabo de tener un _deja vû_ –explicó Roxas.

–¿Un qué? –preguntó Hayner.

–Que me parece haber visto a este... esta persona en otro lugar... bueno, en un sueño.

–¿A la pelirroja de la revista? –inquirió Pence.

–Bueno, a ella no, a alguien que se le parecía. Es que al ver la foto –palmeó la pagina con el dorso de la mano –me ha venido a la mente.

Los otros dos dirigieron la vista de Roxas a la revista alternativamente, donde la pelirroja en cuestión estaba haciendo cositas con la lengua a su compañero.

–¿Qué has tenido un sueño erótico con una pelirroja? –preguntó Hayner bajando el tono de voz, como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera oírles.

Roxas notó como se ruborizaba y apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea. No había tenido un sueño erótico con una mujer pelirroja, había tenido varios con un hombre pelirrojo. El mismo de hecho. Pero eran sueños muy raros, parecían demasiado... demasiado reales.

El que más recordaba era uno en que el ese mismo hombre lo observaba en la penumbra con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Él estaba tumbado en una cama, en una habitación que no le resultaba desconocida, y el pelirrojo en cuestión le miraba desde encima, con los brazos apoyados en ambos lados de su cabeza. No le veía bien la cara a causa de la oscuridad y del pelo que le caía a mechones sobre el rostro; pero recordaba que tenía los ojos verdes y unas marcas en las mejillas. Roxas siempre se fijaba en los huesos de las clavículas y la zona del cuello.

Aquel hombre lo besaba con ansia, casi dejándolo sin respiración, durante mucho tiempo. Estaba largo rato saboreándolo hasta que al final rompía el beso y prestaba atención al cuello. El pelo rojo le hacía cosquillas a Roxas en la cara y el pecho a medida que descendía por su cuerpo. Al final se detenía en su entrepierna y empezaba a lamerlo. Aquí el sueño se volvía algo incoherente. Sumergido en su propio placer, Roxas ya no recordaba lo que le hacía el pelirrojo, sólo que era muy hábil con la lengua y que no podía evitar intentar guiarlo apoyando una mano en su cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

Las atenciones del pelirrojo acababan teniendo efecto y Roxas se corría con un gemido grave. Para cuando podía a dirigir la vista a su acompañante, este se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con el pulgar y lamía el residuo blanco. Después le dedicaba una sonrisa que se le antojaba hasta peligrosa y pronunciaba las únicas palabras en todo el sueño.

–Esto también forma parte del juego.

Cuando Roxas se despertaba, se sentía confuso por la intensidad del sueño y la familiaridad de la situación. Y también muy caliente.

–¿Nos lo explicas? –la pregunta de Hayner y los ojos atentos de Pence sacaron a Roxas de sus pensamientos.

–Eeeerrrr... es qué... –Roxas no sabía como decirles que no quería explicar nada.

–¡Vamos, que somos amigos!¡A los amigos se les cuentan estas cosas! –dijeron sus muy interesados amigos.

Roxas explicó una versión censurada y heterosexual de su sueño, sin ahondar en detalles. La conversación iba a derivar a uno de esos temas vergonzosos que no quería tratar, así que se puso en pie, recogió la chaqueta y el monopatín y emprendió la huida.

–¡¿A dónde vas?! –preguntó Hayner incorporándose, tirando la revista al suelo.

–¡Acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer un recado! –gritó desde la puerta, alzando la mano a modo de despedida –¡Nos vemos mañana!

Antes de que Hayner pudiera decir nada más, Roxas ya había desaparecido calle abajo.

Sin rumbo fijo, dejó que la pendiente deslizara el monopatín, haciendo sólo leves movimientos con los pies para alejarse de los obstáculos. El aire caliente y sofocante le rozaba la cara mientras descendía la calle. No era para nada refrescante, pero al contacto con el sudor daba cierta sensación de frío.

A pesar de la expresión adormilada de su cara, la mente de Roxas trabajaba a toda velocidad. Estaba bastante alterado después de lo que había pasado en el lugar de siempre. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que él y sus amigos eran bastante diferentes. Digamos que no compartían los mismos gustos. Roxas podía reconocer que había chicas guapas en la ciudad –algunas muy guapas- y mostrar la misma curiosidad que sus compañeros por ellas, pero... Joder, a él le ponían los hombres.

Recordaba el día en que habían ido a buscar a Olette en su casa y se encontraron los posters que empapelaban su habitación. Una mayoría masculina aplastante dominaba el decorado, entre cantantes, actores, personajes de ficción y modelos arrancados de los anuncios de las revistas del corazón. Hayner criticó a la mayoría de ellos por ser _afeminados_ y Roxas opinó lo mismo al verlos; pero se sorprendió pensando que le resultaban atractivos. Tal como gritó Olette mientras los echaba a patadas de su cuarto, literalmente hablando.

Internamente había reconocido sus gustos; pero aun no lo aceptaba. Se sentía raro cada vez que se giraba disimuladamente para observar al tío con el que se acababa de cruzar, o se fijaba en los chicos que salían en las revistas –lo de hoy ya había sido mayúsculo–. Por no decir lo del pelirrojo que lo visitaba en sueños, y la extraña sensación de que todo aquello no era nada nuevo. Creía que si alguna vez se llegaba a _eso_, ya sabría lo que debía hacer.

Roxas se sentía confuso y acalorado, y en un intento de distraer su mente y bajar la temperatura corporal decidió comprase un helado. Dibujó el helado frío y azul en su mente mientras se dirigía al puesto de dulces; pero al girar la esquina dio tal frenazo que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Pateó el monopatín hacia atrás y se escondió tras la esquina que acababa de sobrepasar.

–¿No le quedan helados?

–Lo siento, pero ya no hay casi nada. Ya ve, con este calor que está haciendo hoy... –se disculpó la dueña de la tienda al cliente.

Este se rascó tras la cabeza con una mueca de decepción. El muy loco llevaba una gabardina de cuero negro colgada del brazo y vestía ropa oscura. Pero lo que a Roxas le llegó es que ese tío era, sin ninguna duda, el pelirrojo con el que había soñado tantas veces. Su mente lo reconoció y su cuerpo también –y se odió mucho por la reacción de este último –.

–Bueno, pero al menos algo fresco tendrá... –preguntó el pelirrojo conservando la esperanza de poder llevarse algo frío a la boca.

–Mmmm... bien, no sé si le gustará; pero me quedan polos de leche.

–¿El qué?

–Sí, son unos polos que suelen comer los niños pequeños. Mire... –y la mujer sacó un helado blanco y cilíndrico.

–En fin, algo es algo. Me lo llevo –y diciendo esto abrió la cartera para pagarle.

Parapetado tras la esquina, Roxas dirigió el odio que se había dedicado segundos antes al polo de leche por la morbosa imagen mental que le estaba fabricando. El pelirrojo se llevó el helado a la boca –Roxas hizo un amago de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para reconducir sus pensamientos – y empezó a caminar hacia la estación.

El hombre con el que había soñado se escapaba de su campo de visión sin haber reparado en su presencia siquiera. Roxas podía dejar que se perdiera de vista y pedir él también un polo de leche; pero en lugar de eso se arriesgó a seguirlo desde una distancia prudencial.

Deslizando el monopatín de una punta a la otra de la calle, Roxas observaba al pelirrojo unos metros por detrás. Este no parecía darse cuenta de su perseguidor, comiendo el polo y caminando felizmente, ignorando incluso a la gente que se giraba a mirarlo. Era raro que llevara una gabardina de cuero con ese calor –aunque no la llevara puesta, el simple hecho de haberla sacado de casa ya era sospechoso –, además del estilo ligeramente siniestro de sus ropas. Roxas sólo pensaba en ese pantalón de pitillo que llevaba, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Desde su posición privilegiada memorizó la forma del trasero de aquel tío.

Los pasos lo llevaron definitivamente a la estación. Roxas se lamentó porque la persecución llegaba a su fin. Si cogía un tren hacía la playa u otra localidad, ya no podría seguirle más. A pesar de todo, entró en la estación para poder regalarse la vista un poco más aun con un millón de dudas en su cabeza. Había estado soñando con un hombre que realmente existía. ¿Era una casualidad?¿O es que se habían conocido antes? Si era eso último¿cómo es que no lo recordaba? Pero igualmente se le antojaba muy familiar, no era para nada un desconocido.

Como si el cielo le regalara un poco más de tiempo para investigar, el pelirrojo cogió el tren urbano que llevaba hasta las terrazas. Roxas corrió tras él con el monopatín bajo el brazo, dispuesto a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad. La puerta del tren se cerró con su pitido intermitente tras su espalda, y cuando la locomotora se puso en marcha tomó conciencia que, aparte de él y el pelirrojo, no había nadie más allí dentro. Roxas agradeció mentalmente a quien fuera necesario por aquella situación.

A pesar de que todos los asientos estaban vacíos, el pelirrojo estaba en pie, apoyado contra la puerta. Había dejado la gabardina en los asientos de al lado, y Roxas reparó en que llevaba una camiseta muy similar a la suya; negra con cremallera. Inspirando aire y armándose de valor, el rubio se sentó justo al lado de la gabardina, escondiendo el monopatín bajo los asientos.

Durante unos segundos ambos se miraron. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada extraña con el helado en la boca, para después reparar la atención en el paisaje. Pero a Roxas le aburría el paisaje. Le parecía mil veces más interesante el polo de leche. Su mente relacionaba el acto de comerse el helado con lo que tantas veces había soñado. El polo empezaba a deshacerse y unas gotas de líquido dulce cayeron sobre la mano del pelirrojo. Este se pasó el polo a la otra y lamió el líquido blanco. Roxas no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entre dientes. Dentro del tren había aire acondicionado; pero él tenía un calor horrible.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, el pelirrojo comiéndose su polo de leche y Roxas observando tal espectáculo con su mente puesta en una situación mucho menos inocente. No sabía como abordar al pelirrojo, así que se limitaba a mirarle fijamente con la esperanza que fuera él quien se picara y diera el primer paso. A la tercera vez en que se cruzaron las miradas de ambos, el mayor se dispuso a dar un mordisco al helado; pero se detuvo ante la mueca extraña de Roxas. Se apartó el polo de la boca y miró al rubio con una ceja alzada hasta que, casi como si fuera telepatía, entendió lo que estaba pensando. El rostro del pelirrojo dibujó una mueca divertida y se acercó un poco más a Roxas. Sacó la lengua y lamió lentamente el helado de abajo a arriba, para después succionar un poco la punta ligeramente redondeada.

Aquella situación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso. A esas alturas el pelirrojo había dejado de comerse el polo, usando la lengua del mismo modo que se utilizaba en la practica del sexo oral. Roxas miraba el espectáculo desde el asiento, aguantando la mirada desafiante del otro y celebrando interiormente el llevar pantalones anchos que le permitían disimular hasta cierto punto su excitación.

Con un movimiento rápido, el pelirrojo se colocó frente a Roxas, desafiándolo desde la altura. Dio un suave mordisco al helado, sólo para dejar la marca de sus dientes, y después las lamió hasta borrarlas. Acto seguido alejó el polo de su boca y lo acercó a Roxas.

–¿Quieres? –preguntó con un ronroneo grave.

Sostenía el polo de leche a la altura de su entrepierna, completando así el símil que con el que jugaban desde hacía rato. Sin dejarse intimidar, Roxas cogió la mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas y empezó a repetir los movimientos que el otro había hecho antes.

Para alguien que hubiera visto la escena desde cierta distancia le habría parecido lo que intentaba aparentar. Era una forma muy bonita de montar el escándalo en un lugar público. Pero allí sólo estaban ellos dos y el polo de leche. Echando más leña al fuego, Roxas abrió la boca e hizo desaparecer el helado en su interior; pero poco tiempo, porque estaba muy frío. El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita, y la presión de los pantalones indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso.

El helado se deshacía, pringando las manos de ambos con la mezcla pegajosa. Cada vez se hacía más pequeño, y Roxas pensó en lo diferente que era montar el número con un polo de leche y chupársela a un tío. Ese pensamiento lo incomodó, porque aunque no sabía ni recordaba haberlo hecho nunca; el caso es que _ya lo había hecho alguna vez. _Y le confundía pensar que no estaba comparando desde la suposición, sino desde la propia experiencia.

Todo lo que quedaba del polo no era más que un trozo del tamaño de un cubito y el líquido pringoso en sus manos. Dominado en parte por la sensación de mal rollo que acaba de experimentar y las ganas de acabar aquello rápido, arrastró el trozo por el palo con los dientes y se lo metió en la boca. A causa del frío experimentó una punzada de dolor en la cabeza, y aplastó el hielo contra el paladar para deshacerlo rápido y tragárselo.

El pelirrojo seguía observándolo desde la altura con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y se giró para buscar una basura donde tirar el palo. Inconscientemente Roxas se puso en pie, en una ademán de seguirlo. En un movimiento demasiado rápido, quedó acorralado entre la puerta y el cuerpo del mayor. Este se llevó las manos sucias de Roxas a la boca y empezó a lamer el líquido dulce. Aquella sensación de mal rollo desapareció de la mente del rubio como si la hubieran echado a patadas, y por unos segundos lo único que existió fue el rostro del pelirrojo, demasiado cerca del suyo. Aquel tío pasó la lengua por la comisura de los labios de Roxas, saboreando el rastro que había dejado el helado en ellos.

–Esto también forma parte del juego –le susurró sensualmente al odio.

Se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Roxas, y cuando fue a besarlo este le esperaba con la boca entreabierta. Fue un beso ansioso y desesperado, propio de unos amantes que se reencuentran después de largo tiempo separados. En un intento de conseguir oxígeno, el menor rompió el beso, golpeándose la cabeza contra la puerta al hacerlo. Aun con el quejido en la boca, regresó a los labios del pelirrojo. En una parte de su mente se reafirmaba la idea de que ambos se conocían. Aquella forma de invadir su boca y de mordisquearle el labio inferior le eran muy familiares, hasta previsibles. Pero no significaba que fueran menos excitantes. Por muy anchos que fueran sus pantalones, no podían disimular una erección en toda regla.

Notándose las manos pegajosas por la mezcla de helado derretido y saliva, Roxas abrió la cremallera de su compañero y pasó los dedos por la piel recién descubierta. Acarició el cuello y la clavícula que tanta atención acaparaban en sus sueños. Pasando un brazo por la cintura del rubio, el mayor lo acercó más a su cuerpo, demostrando con el roce que Roxas no era el único que estaba caliente.

Roxas rompió el beso definitivamente, sonriéndole con una pizca de malicia, y se acercó al cuello. La diferencia de altura hacía más cómodo que se centrara en esa zona. Mordió el lateral para después reseguir la marca de sus dientes con la lengua, tal y como había hecho el pelirrojo con el helado antes. La piel se iba enrojeciendo a medida que iba dedicando atención, con la boca del pelirrojo jadeando cerca de su oído y las manos subiendo por su columna, escondidas bajo la ropa.

Estuvieron largo rato alternando los besos y las caricias, aun en pie contra la puerta del vagón. La cosa fue degenerando hasta descubrirse con el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada. Se separaron unos segundos para verse bien la cara. Roxas se sentía acalorado y respiraba con la boca entreabierta, mientras notaba como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda. El otro ofrecía una imagen similar, con los labios enrojecidos y las pupilas dilatadas. Acercó una mano a la boca del rubio y empezó a reseguir sus labios con el dedo índice. Roxas conocía –no sabía cómo ­­–lo que significaba ese gesto. Si aceptaba ese dedo en su boca, quería decir que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo más abajo.

Durante breves segundos regresó a su mente aquella sensación que antes lo había incomodado. Pero después consideró que no había razones para alterarse. Al fin y al cabo, aquel tío era su amante. No sabía de que se conocían ni recordaba su nombre; pero lo que sí estaba claro es que aquellos sueños eran en realidad recuerdos que regresaban a su mente durante la noche. Por lo menos podía asegurar que no pasaría nada realmente nuevo, y que era de confianza. Podía permitirse correr ese riesgo. Así que atrapó la mano del pelirrojo con la izquierda y se llevó el dedo a la boca, mientras que con la derecha empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

El pelirrojo lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa. Roxas iba aflojando la ropa muy lentamente, permitiéndose el lujo de hacerle esperar. Arañó la tela del bóxer, provocando un gemido impaciente del otro. Acarició un poco la erección por encima de la tela, cerciorándose de lo muy excitado que estaba. Al final subió hasta el elástico y empezó a tirar de él en sentido descendiente, cuando la voz pregrabada anunció que el tren llegaba a su destino.

Ambos se separaron hasta romper completamente en contacto físico. Con el insulto aun en la boca, el pelirrojo se acomodó la ropa y pateó la puerta contra la que estaba apoyado Roxas. Este hizo un vano intento de peinarse con las manos mientras el tren se detenía completamente, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Las puertas que tenía enfrente se abrieron, mostrando la gente que esperaba en la estación. El pelirrojo cogió la gabardina y la colocó entre sus brazos cruzados, usando su longitud para ocultar los restos de su excitación tan bruscamente interrumpida. Miró a Roxas con una mezcla de rabia y decepción.

–Tengo que irme –explicó con un tono que mostraba que no quería marcharse –. ¿Volveremos a vernos otro día?

–¡Claro! Recuerda que tenemos una cuenta pendiente –contestó Roxas declarando que estaba dispuesto a proseguir lo que habían empezado.

El pelirrojo le dedicó la misma sonrisa que en su sueño, de aquella forma que se antojaba hasta peligrosa, y desapareció por la puerta. Roxas consideró la idea de seguirlo, y de hecho ya estaba frente la puerta cuando esta se cerró con un pitido intermitente. Alguien a su espalda le preguntó si el monopatín que había bajo los asientos era suyo. Roxas se había olvidado de él completamente.

---

Al llegar a casa le preguntaron "¿Qué tal te ha ido?", informaron que Hayner había llamado por segunda vez y que la cena estaba esperándole en la encimera. Roxas escuchó todo esto mientras tiraba el monopatín por el pasillo, haciéndolo rodar hasta debajo de su cama, y gritó que iba a ducharse.

Encendió la luz, cerró la puerta del baño con cerrojo, abrió el grifo y empezó a desvestirse rápidamente, haciendo palanca con los pies para quitarse los zapatos y tirando de la muñequera con los dientes.

El chorro del agua fría lo recibió mientras miraba de nuevo la puerta, comprobando que efectivamente el cerrojo estaba echado, y cerrando la mampara blanquecina. Se apoyó una mano en el vientre, rememorando todo lo que había sucedido en el tren.

El hombre con el que soñaba se había marchado sin decirle su nombre ni donde encontrarlo. Pero en realidad era una información vana, porque, al igual que con las escuetas conversaciones telefónicas de Hayner, _todo eso ya lo sabía_. En algún lugar de su memoria aparecía un nombre breve que empezaba por "A"; pero era incapaz de recordarlo.

Pensando aun en ese tío, Roxas bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna y empezó a masturbarse. Después del encuentro que había tenido aquella tarde con _su _pelirrojo, su cuerpo clamaba atención.

Una parte de sí se sentía decepcionado por no haber llegado más lejos, y su mente fantaseaba con lo que podría haber pasado si el trayecto del tren fuera más largo o si lo hubiera seguido. La verdad es que no quería irse tan rápido; pero estaba tan excitado que el orgasmo lo sorprendió sin haber llegado a completar su imagen mental.

Se dejó caer de cuclillas quejándose, notándose aun demasiado caliente aunque ya se hubiera corrido, considerando la idea de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Se miró la mano manchada y se la acercó a la boca, lamiendo parte del residuo blanco. El sabor le resultó asquerosamente conocido; pero al fin y al cabo eso también formaba parte del juego.

---

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Hay gente que considera que Hayner, Pence, Olette y Roxas viven juntos; pero yo creo que no es así. Si vivieran juntos¿qué sentido tendría que se reunieran en el lugar de siempre? Así que supongo que Ansem el Sabio, que es tan guay que crea un mundo paralelo y todo, también le da un falso pasado a Roxas y una familia /tutores que corroboren esta historia; y que viven junto a él en su pisito.**_

_**Quizás alguien piense que no es normal que unos adolescentes estén consumiendo pornografía y no se pongan calientes; pero soy de la opinión que si es la primerísima vez que lo ves y no estás preparado mentalmente (como dice Roxas) te asusta más que otra cosa (dependiendo de lo que mire). Luego, una vez ha asimilada la información..-u-. Por cierto, el título es el mismo que la revista verde que sale en el FFVIII. (Un pequeño homenaje)  
**_

_**Sí, el pelirrojo de negro es Axel, evidentemente. ¿Qué por qué no aprovecha el asunto para llevarse a Roxas? Como soy yo la que escribo, supongo que Axel aun tenía presente aquello de que si la Organización XIII pillaba a Roxas le iban a dar pal pelo; así que prefería divertirse a su costa y dejarlo tranquilito en Villa Crepúsculo. Y además, que esto es porno, no le busquéis mucha lógica. Dejémoslo en que Axel estaba caliente y punto XD.  
**_

_**No me matéis. XD Y si me dejaís un coment seré muy feliz.  
**_


End file.
